The Moon Imprint
by MonstruoHermosa
Summary: Set in the beginning of the New Moon, but will not completely stick to the story. Victoria is out for blood, specifically Bella's blood, Bella unknown to the situation continues to get over her heartbreak. But everything changes when something unique and never heard of happens. But will this help the pack, or destroy it. PLEASE BARE WITH ME I SUCK AT SUMMARIES.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Bella P.O.V.**

I never liked the cold weather, for many reasons. The number one was I always hated being cold, but I must say that number one was taken and replaced by him. He was the definition of cold, everything he did was cold. His touch, his affection, the way he acted towards me, shall I continue? If he was so cold towards me, then why am I sitting here like a mannequin? Why am I mourning over a man, who loves for me was not returned?

"Bella, I am leaving, your breakfast is downstairs." Charlie's gruff voice said.

Doing something that I have not done in over two months, I turned around to meet his stare.

"Ok, I will see you after you get home from work." I guess I shocked the hell out of him because his normal dull eyes widened.

"O-ok?" He stated as more of a question than a statement.

I turned around back into the chair, the door silently clicked and I was then left with my tangled thoughts again.

 _You need me…_

His voiced echoed through my head.

Letting out an aggravated groan I ran a hand through my hair.

"Leave me the hell alone." I huffed.

It was then silent, and I was left looking like a crazy person, just great.

Looking around my room all of it reminded me of him, even his smell was still left in my room. I needed to get him the hell out of my life. I got out of the chair and ripped the sheets off the bed and threw them across the room and with the sheets came the pillows.

"You can't keep up with us." I mimicked his last words as I ripped the pictures off the mirror that was leaning against my wall.

"You're a distraction." I muttered reliving our last encounter.

I tore the room apart, trying to get him out of my room. When I was through with my mission the only thing that was left intact was the dream catcher that Jacob gave to me.

I blew a strand of hair out of my face as I looked the dream catcher, flashes of his face ran across my mind and I found myself dialing his number and before I could hang up his voice boomed through the other end.

"Hello?"

"U-h-h Jake this Bella or Bells." I said shifting nervously. What the hell had gotten into me? Why am I doing this?

"Bells, what's up I haven't seen you since-uh-well you know." He said trying not to bring up the night in the forest where I was found by Sam.

"Yeah, I know, I have been good what about you it's been forever." I said kicking the pillow out of my way.

"I have been good Bells, but I am happy to hear from you."

"Same Jake."

"What are you up to today?"

"Nothing, that's what I was calling you about I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"I would love that, I can show you what I am working on." He laughed.

"I'll be there in an hour." I said determined to get out of this depressed filled room.

"I'll see you then." He said and then hung up.

I sighed and stared around the room, I had to clean this up. Charlie would have a fit if he saw this mess when he came home.

 _Bella why would you do that?_

"Shut the hell up." I growled.  
-

I parked outside of Jacob's house and turned the car off. What the hell has gotten into me, just about an hour ago I was this girl stuck in a trance who could not think of anybody but him. Now I am parked outside of Jacob Black's house.

"Come Bella, you came this far don't back out now." I said encouraging myself.

I huffed and got out of the car and proceeded to the door, but before I could take my first step, Jacob's gigantic figure opened the door, and it seemed like in two steps he was in front of me.

"Jake?" I said engulfing him in a hug, which he returned immediately.

"Bells?!" He said then picking me up and spinning me around.

After he put me down I took in a full look at him, he literally grew five inches in two months and not to mention that he felt like he was well over 100 degrees.

"Jesus Jake, you look so—different." I said my eyes widened.

"You think so?" He said frowning slightly.

"Yes Jake." I said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

He was silent for a moment before saying, "Come on I want to show you what I have been working on."

He grabbed my hand and walked to the red barn and I then saw an old beat up car with its hood up.

"Jake what is this?" I said cocking my head to the side.

"This is my future car, and you're going to help me work on it."

"What do you mean me, Jake-"

"I don't want to hear it Bells."

"But-"

"Lalala I am not listening." He said plugging his ears like a five-year-old.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine but if I accidently cut your finger off, I can say I told you so."

"It's a deal." He laughed.

"Is that Bella I hear." Billy said rolling in.

"Hey Billy." I said waving.

"I am happy to see you moving around." He smiled.

"I couldn't stay cooped up in that house all day." I said kicking dirt.

"Billy." A loud deep voice said interrupting our conversation.

Billy's light-hearted face turned serious and he turned around and said, "I will be there."

I looked towards the group of men I recognized one of them to be Sam Uley. The other two boys looked far from boys' men was a better word.

Scary could not even define them, frightening was a better word, they all stood well past 6'0 foot and had frowns that would make them unapproachable.

One of their heated stares stood out the most and it was the scariest out of them all, I looked at him and it was like I was then trapped in a trance, I couldn't take my eyes away from his angry eyes. I tried to look away but it was like the harder I tried the harder it was for me.

I then felt a pain in my heart, a pain so intense that it made me want to double over in pain. Then it was like he became a magnet and I just wanted to be attracted to him. What the hell?

"Did you hear me Bella?" Jacob said shaking me slightly.

I turned to Jacob, not hearing one word he said.

"Huh?"

"I said where did you want to start first?"

I frowned and then looked around to see that the group and Billy left, and it was just me and Jake in the barn.

"U-u-h y-you I know nothing about cars."

"You okay Bells?"

"Yes of course." I lied.

 **Paul P.O.V.**

"Paul, you need to calm down!" Sam yelled pushing me out the back door of the tiny.

"Are you really telling me to calm down, I am tied to that leech loving b—girl—FUCK IS HE TOUCHING HER—what the hell is wrong with me—I WILL TEAR HIS ASS TO SHREADS IF HE IS TOUCHING HER!" I yelled beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"You need to calm down, that's just your wolf."

"Ugh fuck my chest hurts." I cried out.

"What do you mean your chest hurts." Jared said frowning keeping his distance.

"What the hell do you mean I mean, my fucking heart is burning." I said clutching my chest.

 _You need her…_

No, the fuck I don't, she was the last person I needed, fuck this really can't be happening.

How in the hell did this happen, I was simply coming here with Sam and Jared to talk to Billy and check on Jacob.

 ** _Jacob…_**

My wolf growled and the shaking began to become even faster, everything in my being wanted to rip him to shreds.

 _No one touches her…_

"SHUT THE HELL UP." I cried out.

I didn't want to hear his voice any damn more, he was telling me all the wrong things and I didn't want to hear it.

"Paul-"

"Shut your fucking mouth." I growled out.

And just like that it was gone, and was replaced by a strawberry scent, dear god, it smelled so fucking good.

"The bathroom is on the left you said." Her soothing voice said, it was coming from inside the house.

I needed to be inside that house, I needed to be around her-fuck what the hell am I thinking, I needed to get far from her.

"Never mind I found-ah fuck Jake really, when did you put this table here." She said in pain.

And at that moment I felt a pain in my leg.

 _She's in pain…_

My head snapped up and I got up and walked toward the house, but was interrupted by Jared's hand to my chest.

"Move Jared." I said in a warning tone.

"I can't do that man." He said back in a warning voice.

"Paul go to the woods." Sam ordered.

Usually whenever he would order me to do something in that voice I would follow through with his order, but it was like it had no effect on me and I stayed in my place.

"What the hell?" Sam muttered

I stared at the house for a minute before the pain went away and my mind cleared what am I doing? What power does she have over my mind to make me want to kill for her?

I backed away from the house and ran into the woods and phased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Bella P.O.V.**

I left Jake's a couple of hours later, well it was not by choice Billy basically kicked me out. He said that he needed to have a talk with Jake, and by the look of Jake's face I could tell that it was probably going to turn into a yell competition. And Billy didn't have to do a lot of persuading just to get me out of that barn.

Driving home I began to feel that pain in my chest once more. It felt as though my heart was on fire and then I felt a sharp pain go into my fist. Confusion crippled my thoughts, and millions of theories started to fly through my mind, but none of them came back with a plausible answer. Hitting the gas pedal I had to hurry and get home, I was scared that my pain would become even more intense and I would swerve off the road.

When I pulled into the driveway I quickly got out of the car and rushed to the house, Charlie wasn't home yet and I wanted to keep it that way, because if he saw me like this he would probably lose his mind and send me to the hospital.

I ran up to my room and collapsed on my bed clutching my chest. I shut my eyes tightly and stayed in that when before I suddenly passed out.  
-

 **2 hours later…**

"Bella I'm home." Charlie said waking me.

I groaned and turned over, the pain had gone away and now I just felt exhausted.

"Are you ok?" He said concerned laced through his voice.

"I'm fine." I muttered my eyes still closed.

"Did you need anything, Billy told me that you went to see Jacob today."

"No, I am fine, and yeah I thought I should get out the house." I nodded.

"Oh well good, I am going to leave you to get some rest." He said leaving.

Sighing I fell back into my dark abyss…

 _I was not in the same place as I usually was I wasn't in the garden that me and him usually met at nor was I in the Cullen's home reliving the moment that caused him to leave But I was in the forest with a pair of deep dark hazel eyes staring at me intently._

 _He growled lowly and came out of the shadow, and then I saw the bear like animal stand in front of me. And then in a blink of eye the wolf transformed into a man, specifically the man from earlier that I had got the weird vibe from._

 _"_ _It's you." I said having the feeling to ease his tense muscles._

 _He didn't say anything, He just stared at me with a permanent scowl. As I was going to respond he stepped closer to me, to anyone it would look like he was intimidating me but I knew that wasn't his intention. Finally giving in to temptation I placed my palm on his chiseled chest and I stared at him, his eyes never left mine. Everything felt right in this moment, I was finally at peace in over two months, how was this possible? How could he do this to me without saying a word._

 _"_ _Mine." He growled out startling me._

 _Before I could respond his lips crashed to mine throwing me off, until I felt the inside of me start to set on fire, wrapping my fingers in his hair I gasped which caused him to take advantage of the opening of my lips and slip his tongue in. I moaned as my lady bits throbbed, I never felt this way before even with…_ _ **Edward**_ _. He then began leaving trails of kisses from my lips to my neck. He stops at my neck and placed open kisses on my neck licking the spot._

 _"_ _You're mine Isabella." He said before biting the spot causing me to scream out in pleasure._

 _The only thing on my mind was him being buried deep in me, and getting lost in his addictive scent. He began kissing the spot where he bit me at causing my insides to completely drown in flames and send me to nirvana._

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself dripped in sweat and my panties completely wet. My hand flew up to neck confirming that all I had encountered was just a dream. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair, what the hell was going on with me?

I felt terrible, both emotionally and physically, I felt as though I was hit by a truck. Charlie had come and checked up on me a few times offering to take me to the hospital, but after denying for the fifth time he finally got the message, and had not come to check on me after that leaving me be.

I opened my laptop intending to email Alice for the hundredth time, but the feeling I in me when I began type stopped me because it was a feeling that I had never felt before, the only word to describe it would be pure _disgust._ The feeling scared the shit out of me, I had never got that feeling when I thought about _Alice_. Just saying her name made me want to throw the computer across the room and throw up. They disgusted me all a sudden and I had the sudden need to throw up I rushed to the bathroom and threw up the contents in my stomach. I took a glance at the mirror and I looked terrible the dark circles formed under my eyes and the pajamas that clung to me like a second skin proved my theory to be true.

No energy left in me I stammered back to bed, I could not think of anything that could have made me sick, was it **them** did they have this much power over me that they could affect my own health. If so then why am I letting them do this to me, most importantly why am I letting him hold this amount of control over me when he said loud and clear that I was nothing but a crutch to the family, and that their life will be easier if I never even knew what they truly were.

I must move on from this, from **them** , if they can move on from me that easy, why couldn't I do the same, maybe because they didn't put their heart into it like I did, maybe because I was nothing but a little toy to them to keep them entertained.

I then felt the unfamiliar feeling of disgust with **them** , this time I didn't have the urge to throw up I had the feeling to punch a wall, or better yet punch him. Everything that I had done for them was just thrown out the window, did me getting bitten by a blood crazed vampire and having a mark on my wrist for life do nothing. I deserved none of it, I fixed myself so I could be the person he wanted to be with. I gave my friends and my normal life up, just so I can appease to his requests.

Shaking my head, I closed my eyes, my thoughts exhausted me and I found myself falling back to sleep.

 **Paul P.O.V.**

 _"_ _Paul, you need to phase back." Sam said in the pack mind._

 _"_ _Fuck off Sam."_

 _"_ _You need to phase back; the elders need to speak with you."_

 _"_ _Fuck you and fuck them." I said and then shutting my mind._

I didn't want to be anywhere near them, I didn't want them to say what I knew, I couldn't, no I wouldn't accept this damn imprint. It was my decision and I refuse to be with her.

 ** _Don't say that_**

Before I could respond the rowdy wolf that was in me skidded to a stop. When I saw where the wolf had taken me I was shocked because there I was at the end of the forest looking right up at the window to her bedroom.

Her even breaths came from the window, indicating that she was sleep. I wanted to turn around and go but my wolf refused, and since I wasn't in human form I could do nothing.

 ** _Not yet_**

Agitated I stayed put and not a minute later, I smelled the stench of bleach. My head then turned and I saw her, she had red hair and red eyes and she was staring at the window as well with a look of disgust.

 ** _Her_**

I growled and her attention was taken off the window and her red eyes cut to mine. She stared at me head cocked and a slimy grin.

"You dirty, dirty dog." She tsked.

Growling even louder I dug my paws into the dirt.

 ** _She wants to hurt her_**

The bubble of rage exploded inside of me, I wanted her dead, my eyes tinted with red and the familiar word flashed through my mind, kill.

My feet rattled the ground and I charged towards her, with full intent to add her to the extensive list of leeches who I had fallen victim to my canines.

She ran gracefully through the forest looking back with that slimy grin every now and then. We ran on to the reservation where I chased her off the cliff.

Staring down at the dark water, her smell began to fade away and then into nothing. What the hell, whenever we would chase a leech off a cliff their smell would always linger, granted not as strong as when there on land, but we always knew where they were.

Finally opening my mind to tell Sam about the information, I saw that Sam and Jared were yelling at someone.

 _"_ _Embry, you need to calm down, and listen to us." Sam ordered._

 _"_ _What the hell is going on?!" Embry yelled._

 _"_ _If you calm down we will tell you." Jared snapped._

I ran to where they were and saw the hectic scene going on, a slash of guilt hit me. I was so concentrated on this fucked up situation, that I let that get in the way of my duty to the pack.

 _"_ _Thanks for finally showing up." Jared quipped._

 _"_ _Fuck off." I shot back._

 _"_ _Both of you shut the hell up and help me with him, Paul we will talk later."_

After threats and convincing, he finally phased back into human form. Noticing that he wasn't clothed he ran behind a tree. Phasing, I slipped on my cut off shorts and ran back to Sam's house to grab them a pair.

I didn't realize how sore my muscles were until I stopped running. Ignoring the feeling I grabbed the shorts and ran back to them.

"Here." I said throwing the pair of shorts at Embry and dropping the other pairs in front of Sam and Jared.

I turned around and they phased and put on the shorts.

"Jared give Embry the run-down on everything, and Paul follow me." Sam said flicking his eyes at the new pup added to the pack.

I hesitated before following him on the path back to his house. The walk was silent and the only thing that could be heard was the crunching of the sticks and leaves.

In a moment, the house appeared and a cooking aroma filled my nostrils.

"Are you hungry?" Sam simply said walking into the house.

I didn't say anything, I just nodded and followed behind him, Emily was in the kitchen cleaning off the counter when she saw me a look of relief flooded her face.

"Paul Lahote don't you ever do that again, we were worried sick about you." She said pushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to- I just needed to get my mind off everything." I said sitting at the table.

"I know what Rachel did was wrong, but that is no reason for you to think it's okay to just disappear." She scolded sitting plates in front of the both of us.

Frowning I flicked my eyes toward Sam, he gave me a curt shake of the head, letting me know that she knew none of what happened.

"I know I should have told you guys." I said eating.

Why wouldn't he tell her about what happened, I never known of him to keep anything from Emily so what the hell made this special?

"Embry phased." Sam said pulling Emily into his lap.

"Really, I thought you said he wasn't going to phase for another couple of weeks." Emily said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I did, but something probably triggered him to phase earlier."

 ** _Her…_**

My wolf said, reminding me of what happened not too long ago.

"Before I came, I had an encounter with a leech." I said pushing the empty plate away from me.

"What do you mean encounter, did you kill it?" Sam frowned.

"I chased her off the cliff and then when she got into the water it was liked she disappeared, Sam I can't describe it, but it was like sea washed away her scent." I said reliving the memory.

"Is that what you think triggered Embry to phase?" Sam questioned.

"I think so."

"Well if you say that she got away, then Jacob's and Quil's phase process has sped up, and we need to change the patrol schedule."

"I'll keep an eye on them."

"Good now with all of that settled, we need to talk."  
-

 **Hi you guys I am so sorry that I could not properly introduce myself, but I am A.A. or MonstruoHermosa, and I am no where new to this website but I just decided to finally get back into writing on this site and I hope you enjoyed. I will see you guys next update!**

 **-A.A.**


End file.
